Celebrity Skin
by emm-ISobsessed
Summary: Basically about Judes life as a rockstar. She's an only child, doesn't know Tommy..yet. No instant star background. Better than summary i swear! A Jommy
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Heyyylo readers and reviewers! This is my very first fanfic :) i need honest reviews. don't go easy on me eheh. if it sucks please say so. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I obv don't own instant star, or the song. The song is by Hole. I also don't own any of the musicals i listed or Sony records**

**Summary: Basically about Judes life as a rockstar. She's an only child, doesn't know Tommy..yet. No instant star background. Better than summary i swear!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE WELCOME JUDE HARRISON WITH HER NEW SONG CELEBRITY SKIN!"

_CELEBRITY SKIN_

_Oh make me over_

_I'm all I wanna be_

_A walking study_

_In demonology_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_Yeah, now you really made it_

_Hey, so glad you could make it now_

_Oh, look at my face_

_My name is might have been_

_My name is never was_

_My name's forgotten_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_And, now you really made it_

_Hey, there's only us left now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_It's too early for that dress_

_Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_No second billing cause you're a star now_

_Oh, Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you_

_Beautiful garbage, beautiful dresses_

_Can you stand up or will you just fall down?_

_You better watch out_

_What you wish for_

_It better be worth it_

_So much to die for_

_Hey, so glad you could make it_

_And, now you really made it_

_Hey, there's only us left now_

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_Have you ever felt so used up as this?_

_It's all so sugarless_

_Hooker, waitress, model, actress_

_Oh, just go nameless_

_Honeysuckle, she's full of poison_

_She obliterated everything she kissed_

_Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_You want a part of me_

_Well, I'm not selling cheap_

_No, I'm not selling cheap_

Those are my feelings towards Hollywood. So they're basically the feelings towards my life. I've been living here for as long as i can remember. My father left when i was only one year old and she took me here. I was around music,theatre, dance, and all that stuff for the first four years of my life, then my mom put in acting, guitar, and dance lessons. We were at auditions a minimum of three times a week. I never got anything though. Not until i was 8 anyway. My mom discovered i could sing when i 7, so we started doing broadway auditions ontop of the other stuff. My mother got angry that no one in hollywood would take me, so she starting taking me to New York. No luck there either. Finally when i had just turned 8, we got a callback from a theatre doing a production of Annie. After that the parts started rolling in. Before i got my record deal i played Mimi in Rent, was in Cats, Mary Magdalene in Jesus Christ Superstar, the Narrator in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, played Frauelin Sally Bowles in Cabaret, and there's lots more but I don't feel like listing them. I loved theatre and it was financing my mothers expensive habits. Well almost financing them, we were getting by. When i turned 18 my mother decided that the theatre wasn't bringing in enough money. She put me onto getting a record deal. We made some demos, went around to a few well known record companies and waited for responses. A month after we went to Sony Records we got a call offering a contract. I of course accepted. Biggest mistake of my life. Then the night after my very first show, my mother passed away in a car accident. I haven't driven a car on my own since. This brings me to where i am now. Age 19, with no one real left in my life. Not that my mother was exactly a real person.. but she was the closest thing i had to one. I'm surrounded by fake sluts now. _Have you ever felt so used up as this?_ OH ME ME! I am so used up it hurts.

Oh right, i'm supposed to in an interview when the songs done. See, i don't even pay attention to the questions in interviews or when i sing anymore. I just think and block out everything else. They can ask me whatever and i'll know the answer without even having to think about it. Todays interview is especially horrible though. I'm having my interview with the fakest fuckface to ever exist. I'm stuck having it with Tom Quincy.

Tom Quincy is an artist. He used to write amazing music, until Hollywood chewed him up. Now he writes stupid songs that little teenage girls scream up and down for. He's probably got the biggest ego like ever. He thinks he is the hottest thing to ever happen to the world. I want to be rude to him and the stupid interviewer but i can't unfortunately.

"Please give a warm welcome to Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy.

The interviewer shakes our hands and tells us to sit.

"So, Jude tell us about your new video coming out."

"Well it's obviously for my new song celebrity skin and we're currently in the process of making it. It's supposed to be on the air in two weeks."

"Can you tell us anything else?"

"I'm afraid not without giving all the good stuff away." I flash my pearly whites.

"Well we're very excited abour the video."

"Now Tommy will you tell us about your new project with Jude?"

WHAT! This is new! I'm doing a project with Tommy Q? I would NEVER agree to that! God damn you Sony Records!

"Yes, we're uh gonna do a duet together of an old song of mine."

Look at smiling. He's so cocky! I really just wanna jump on him and behead him!

"Which song Jude?"

That's a damn good question!

"Tommy tell them."

"We're gonna do a duet of _Pick Up The Pieces."_

For godsakes! Why couldn't we do a real song? This is horrible! Why do bad things always happen to good people!

"Well Jude you must be very excited to be working with the great Tommy Q!"

Uh, no not really. Tom Quincy makes me wanna puke.

"I'm stoked." There i go again with the giant fake smile.

"Well we're all very excited about the new project and we all can't wait to hear it!"

Tommy and I shake hands with the interviewer.

"ONE MORE TIME FOR JUDE HARRISON AND TOM QUINCY!"

The crowd roars, i wave, and go backstage.

"Hey Jude, fifteen minutes and we're gonna get some publicity shots with Quincy."

God why do you hate me? This day couldn't get much worse! Oh wait nvm.. it just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Heyy! R&R please! Sorry it's so short.**

"Jude Harrison." Tommy says smling smugly.

Why is he talking to me?

"The famous and most sickening Tommy Q." I smile smugly back.

I'll give this son of a bitch a piece of my mind!

"Damn girl, you've got some nice curves."

DID HE JUST TOUCH MY WAIST AND MY ASS!

"Wth Quincy! That's harrasment."

"It's never harrasment when it's me baby."

Look at him! He's so rude!

"And why is that!"

"Because the girls are always willing."

"You're a pig."

"A pig with a big dick and a voice that sells."

"Try a sex appeal that sells."

"Ouch."

"Yeah ouch."

Told you i was surrounded by fake people! I really feel like decapitating him right now.

"Jude, we're gonna need you and Tom for some photos and autographs and what not." My manager shouts.

Sure, i'll give you some photos. Some photos of me braking his nose! Somebody tell me how the hell i'm gonna survive making a duet with him!

Tommy and I walk out and immediately the smiles are on our faces. Mine is forced. My mouth always hurts after each event.

I sign autographs and people ask for pictures, with just me or with both Tommy and I.

Two and a half hours later i emerge from the crowd and am put into a limosine.

Lucky fucking me. Guess who's in there with me?

"I knew you couldn't stay away Harrison."

"I really wish i had a bag on hand."

"Uhm why?"

Because you're making me sick!"

"Feisty are we Jude?"

"Oh shutup! Is everything sexual to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I'd have to say that this moment in time is worse than my entire childhood. Okay, so maybe not all of it.. but pretty close!

Maybe i should just change the subject, since he won't shutup either way.

"So how'd the ever so famous Tom Quincy get into music?"

"Well, i had always been interested in music and always loved it so i made some demos and handed them out. Yourself?"

"My mom exposed me to it when i was really young. I grew up in hollywood/new york. Did a lot of auditions and what not, then my mother decided that it wasn't bringing in enough money, so we made some demos and handed them out and waited for a callback."

"Sounds shitty. Maybe i'll get to uh meet the parents."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"One, because i hate you and i would never do anything with you and two, my dad left when i was one and my mom is dead."

"That's shitty too."

"Aren't you supposed to say something like i'm sorry for your loss?"

"Nope not me."

"How considerate of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't act like you know me."

"Excuse me?"

What's he talking about? There's not much to know about him.

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh but i do. Your the ever so amazing Tom Quincy."

"I'm not what the media makes me out to be."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was funny! He is what the media makes him out to be! He was like five minutes ago!

"What's so funny?" He snaps.

"Feisty are we Quincy?" I mock.

"Oh shut up."

"No problem."

Then that was it. It was quiet for the rest of the ride. We ended up at the studio and we were gonna do a little work, but King Tommy needed some rest. Heaven knows how i'm gonna get through this. Hahah still laughing about the "i'm not what the media makes me out to be" thing. Good lord guide me through this nightmare i'm going to endure. Today sucked, but tommorows another day. Even though it'll probably suck too, i'll look on the bright side. Oh wait, there's no god damn bright side of working with Tommy Q.


End file.
